1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-344809 discloses an imaging apparatus having vertical shift registers and horizontal shift registers arranged in an image sensor (pixel array). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-344809 also discloses an arrangement in which the unit block (the unit to select and drive one row) of vertical shift registers is arranged in one region together with one pixel circuit.
According to the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-344809, for example, in the column where the unit block of vertical shift registers is arranged and its neighboring columns, the pixel circuit is susceptible to variations in the power supply potential and the ground potential caused by the operation of the unit block. When the power supply potential and the ground potential vary, noise may be generated in the signal output from the pixel circuit, resulting in poorer image quality.
In addition, an in-pixel readout circuit included in a pixel with a large incident light amount may greatly change the potential of the column signal line and the like, causing variations in the power supply potential and the ground potential, although this does not apply only to the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-344809. This influence may ripple through other pixels and, more particularly, neighboring pixels that share the power supply line and the ground line, leading to degradation in image quality.